


Jon Snow Targaryen

by agirlmustwrite



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Hamilton Crossover, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlmustwrite/pseuds/agirlmustwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a bastard, orphan, son of a Stark and a Targaryen become the prince that was promised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon Snow Targaryen

**Author's Note:**

> To those who know me: I know this isn't my sequel to "Ghosts of Winterfell", but I needed to write something fluffy and stupid. This was it. I'm sorry. :'(  
> To those who don't know what the fudge I'm talking about: hello! So, this is complete crack that was floating around in my head. And it was rushed, so casting was kinda sloppy. (Burr and Jefferson were the hardest, so I still might change it if I do another one)  
> That being said! If you like this, please comment below, and tell me if you would like to see another Hamilton parody with GoT characters! And if you think this is the stupidest thing ever, then that cool too! Tell me what was wrong in the comments below! And I'll be happy to take into consideration your criticism! Thank you!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but MY SHOT! Jk, I don't even own that, please don't sue me! :(

**Tyrion Lannister** :   
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a Wolf and a

Dragon, dropped in the middle of a forgotten   
Spot in the North by the Warden, forbidden from having a fling

Grow up to be a hero and a King?   
  
**Robb Stark** :   
The ten-dragon Lord Commander who would not philander   
Got a lot farther by workin’ a lot harder   
By bein’ a lot smarter   
By bein’ a self-starter   
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of the Night Watchers    
****  
**Ramsay Bolton** :   
And every day while free folk were being slaughtered and remade

across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up   
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of   
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter   
  
**Reek** :   
Then House Bolton came, and devastation reigned   
Our man saw his future drip, drippin’ down the drain   
His men took up a knife, connected it to his heart,   
Then the Red Witch came, and he woke up with a start   
  
**Tyrion** :   
Well the word got around, they said, “Yo, Lord Snow is healed!”   
Took up an army just to send him to the battlefield   
“Take back your home, don’t forget from whence you came, and   
The world’s gonna know your name! What’s your name, man?"   
  
**Jon Snow Targaryen** :   
Jon Snow Targaryen   
My name is Jon Snow Targaryen   
And there’s a million things I haven’t done   
But just you wait, just you wait   
  
**Sansa Stark** :   
Before he was born, his father died,bleed dry, warhammer to the side    
One year later, see his uncle by his mother’s bedside   
Half-dead, sittin’ in blood and rose   
Outside it snows   
  
**COMPANY** :   
And Jon was born healthy, but his mother’s eye’s closed.   
****  
**Mance Rayder and (COMPANY** ):   
Moved in with a uncle, the uncle was beheaded   
His cousin was wedded, but was torn to bits, his crown shredded   
And a voice said "(Jon) you gotta fend for yourself"   
He started retreatin’ and had Sam readin’ every treatise on the shelf   
  
**Tyrion and (COMPANY** ):   
There would’ve been nothin’ left to do   
For someone less astute   
He would’ve been dead or risen   
A mindless follower once bitten    
Started workin’   
For the Watch,

Slayin  white walker and traitors before quitin’   
(Scammin’) for every ally he can get his hands on   
(Plannin’) for the future, see him now as he stands in front  (oooh)   
Of his men and wildlings heading for a new land   
In Winterfell you can be a new man   
  
**COMPANY and (Jon):**   
In Winterfell  you can be a new man (Just you wait)   
In Winterfell you can be a new man (Just you wait)   
In Winterfell you can be a new man   
  
**WOMEN** :   
In Winterfell   
**MEN** :   
Winterfell   
  
**Jon** :   
Just you wait   
  
**COMPANY and (COMPANY):**   
Jon Snow Targaryen (Jon Snow Targaryen)   
We are waiting in the North for you (waiting in the North for you)   
You could never back down   
You never learned to take your time   
Oh, Jon Snow Targaryen (Jon Snow Targaryen)   
When Westeros sings for you   
Will they know what you overcame?   
Will they know you rewrote the game?   
The world will never be the same, oh   
  
**Tyrion and (COMPANY)** :   
His allies are at the gate now, see if you can spot him   
(Just you wait)   
Another bastard comin’ up from the bottom   
(Just you wait)   
His brothers destroyed his rep, Westeros forgot him   
  
**Tormund Giantsbane & Daenerys Targaryen, Ramsay & Reek** :   
We fought with him   
  
**Robb and Rickon Stark** :   
Me? I died for him   
  
**Mance** :   
Me? I trusted him   
****  
**Sansa, Ygritte, and Melisandre** :   
Me? I loved him   
  
**Tyrion** :   
And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him   
  
**COMPANY** :   
There’s a million things I haven’t done   
But just you wait   
  


**Tyrion** :   
What’s your name, man?   
  
**Jon & COMPANY:**   
Jon Snow Targaryen!

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case anyone's wondering about casting  
> Jon- Hamilton (kinda obvious choice)  
> Tyrion- Burr (This was really hard, and I'm still debating on keeping this if I ever do another. He was either gonna be Burr or Jefferson, But the only reason I had him as Burr is because he was originally friends with Hamilton, which Tyrion is with Jon. But another reason is because although Tyrion is open with many of his views, he knows when he needs to conceal them, which reminded me of Burr, always the strategist when it comes to securing his credibility and safety.)  
> Sansa- Eliza Hamilton (I'm a hard core Jonsa shipper, and her evolution is scarily similar to Eliza's, from sweet and silly little girl to hard ass bitch that'll burn your shit to the ground, and defend her family like a grizzly)  
> Robb- John Laurens (let's face it, other then Sam, Robb would be the one Jon would swing for)  
> Ramsay- Tjeff (there literally nothing reedeming about either of them, they're both jackasses.)   
> Reek- James Madison (um, who did I say was Tjeff? That's all the explanation you need)  
> Ygritte- Angelica (has a lot in common with Jon, was never able to keep him for long)  
> Melisandre- Maria Reynolds (do I really need to explain?)  
> Mance Rayder- George Washington (It was either him or Stannis. But I still think it'd be fun to chant "Here comes the Mannis!")  
> Daenerys- Lafayette ("ANDIMNEVERGONNASTOPTILLISEETHEMDROPBURNEMUPANDSCATTERTHEIRREMAINSI'M!" "DAENERYS!" See, its just perfect! :3)  
> Tormund- Hercules Mulligan (they have similar interests in sexual partners. One likes Bears, the other Horses)  
> Please comment for suggestions or criticism! Thank You! :D


End file.
